Confessions of a Broken Heart
by AlinaintheSky
Summary: She didn't believe him....but he still loves her...incredibly angsty songfic for My Immortal by Evanscence.JS


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate.  
  
Liss: I wrote this songfic for Sam and Jack in the episode 2010. Please excuse me if the wording isn't exactly like the episode. I wrote this from memory. It's based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sat alone in his house, staring out the window. Rain fell down, softly hit the roof with a tap, tap. His eyes stayed on the window but they were out of focus. He was thinking about her.  
  
//I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone//  
  
He slowly got up and started to leave the room. He glanced at a picture as he passed, and stopped. He picked it up and glared at it. There she stood, in a beautiful white gown, wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen. And next to her...no, not him. The ambassador. They were both happy. Next to the ambassador stood Daniel and Jack. Daniel was smiling. Jack was looking at the floor. He threw the picture across the room. It hit the wall and shattered.  
  
//These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase//  
  
He got a drink and trudged into his bedroom. He glanced at his closet. Opening the door, he averted his eyes to a white box. He pulled it off the shelf and blew off the dust ten years had collected. He sank to the floor and leaned against the doorframe. He set down his glass beside him. Gingerly he pulled off the lid and put that beside him too. He picked up the first picture. Jack smiled up at himself, his arm around Daniel's neck, Daniel's face showing he wasn't the happiest camper. His face relaxed little. He picked up the next picture. Teal'c was standing as stiff as a soldier, holding up a fishing line with a two foot long fish, wearing a slight smile. Jack was standing next to him, glowering at the camera, holding a six-inch fish. This time he smiled slightly.  
  
The next picture made him smile bigger. He was rubbing Skaara's head like a big brother. It had been ages since he had seen him. But he couldn't leave. Not now. They couldn't be trusted...  
  
He put the picture by itself. He'd put it in a picture frame.  
  
With each picture his attitude increased a little, until he finished the pictures. He started to put them back in, when he noticed another box inside the white one. It was smaller and brown. He hesitated, knowing what was in there, but picked it up anyway.  
  
He slowly pulled off the lid and stared inside. He held the top picture. She smiled up at him. His heart cracked. He ran his finger across her face as her picture became blurry.  
  
//When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
And you still have all of me//  
  
He picked up more pictures. They were just of him and her. Smiling, laughing, completely oblivious to what was going to happen. She would leave him alone, his only companion being his fishing rod.  
  
The last picture was just her. He stared at it longer than the others.  
  
//You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me//  
  
He got up, leaving behind all the pictures but that one.  
  
//These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real...//  
  
He lay on his bed staring at the picture.  
  
//There's just too much that time cannot erase...//  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Colonel, please!" She pleaded.  
  
"For the last time, no!"  
  
"Colonel, I know that you're still angry with me but-"  
  
"Major, do you not remember what happened ten years ago? How everyone just snubbed me because I thought the Aschen were up to no good? And you were one of them. Now you come crying to me, finally realizing that I was right. Well it doesn't work like that. You know where the exit is." He gave her a hard look. But inside, he was breaking. He hadn't see her in years. He wanted to hold her, to know that she was actually there and this wasn't a dream. But he couldn't. He hurt too much.  
  
//These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...//  
  
She stared at him, close to tears. She knew she had hurt him, but she'd thought he would at least try to help, to prove that he was right. Her eyes pleaded to him, but he remained a statue. He just stood.  
  
//When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
And you still have all of me//  
  
She just gave up. He watched her walk away in defeat. He had the impulse to run after her, but his feet were frozen to the ground. He sadly walked her drive away.  
  
Cursing at himself he kicked the ground and stalked inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stared at the picture of her. This time the tears actually came.  
  
//I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along//  
  
He blinked but they still came.  
  
//When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...//  
  
He'd protected her.  
  
//When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears...//  
  
He'd fought for her.  
  
//And I held your hand through all of these years...//  
  
He thought she'd come back.  
  
//And you still have.....all of me.....all of me.....//  
  
It echoed inside his head.  
  
//All of me...//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sat alone in his house, staring out the window. Rain fell down, softly hit the roof with a tap, tap. His eyes stayed on the window but they were out of focus. He was thinking about her. 


End file.
